The long-term objective of this project is to stimulate the development of interventions that will optimize the physical, mental, and emotional development of children. The specific aim of this project is to develop and conduct a Workshop for investigators in the several areas that relate to child development. The Workshop will enhance understanding, both technical and theoretical of the biologic, emotional, cognitive, social and health policy aspects of the field. Greater awareness of each other's approaches will enrich individual research efforts of the participants and stimulate collaboration between investigators from different disciplines. The research issues discussed in the Workshop have direct relevance to one of the stated objectives of "Healthy People 2000 for children to enter school ready to learn. The Workshop will examine how interdisciplinary research can provide the information to shape health policies that will permit and encourage children to achieve their optimum potential -- physical, mental and emotional. The curriculum of the Workshop will provide an understanding of the theoretical bases of the various disciplines represented and how they relate to each other utilizing experts both from this University and outside. The breakout sessions will provide opportunities for participants to discuss their interests with the faculty experts and with each other and to lay the groundwork for more interdisciplinary research. Special efforts will be made to recruit young investigators to join with senior and mid-career scientists.